T-Ren, Part 2
T-Rex, Part 2 ''is a two part episode in Rex X. It is the second overall episode of the Ren X series ---- ---- Ren is still wondering whether his dad would find out that he played in his lab or not, while many creatures of the Willow Forest have gone wild, and are now rampaging in the city. Ren, suddenly finds a wierd red symbol on his chest, resembling an omnitrix. Ren got exited at first, but then thought it was too good to be true. He attempts to take it off, but ends up transforming into a human-sized, armored T-Rex. Now he has to get all the animals back into their place, without being mistaken for one of them. Will Rex Be able to do this? Or will the police find him and kill him? ---- ---- ''Previously, Peter: .... (watching animals run around, attacking people in horror) T - Ren: are you just gonna stand there, remaining silent. Police: There's a T-Rex over there! Police 2: Who knew they still existed? Police: Let's kill it before it kills us! T - Ren: Uh-Oh! (starts running) Police 3: get it! (runs after T - Rex) Peter: ........ Rex? Where's Rex!?! Police 2: You mean that T - Rex? Peter: ya, um.... he's my pet. Police 2: I'm sorry, sir but we're gonna have to kill him. Peter: kill him!?! Police 2: Im sorry ma- uh, sir. Peter: (RAGE) '' T - Ren:Wow! It's really dark here! Anyways, They'll never get me here! (trips over a rock, and falls into a deep hole) Uh-Oh! I spoke too soon! Rex, you such an idiot! Back to the story!!! (Ren remains silent, as if he had anything else to do.) Police: We need to find that dinosaur! If we find, we can prove there is still one dino left in the world! Police 2: I think that your going crazy. Police: Nonsense! Group Sheri, go explore the Deep Swamps of Willow Forest. Group Semi Po, go explore the treetops of the Bark-Trench. Tea- Police 4: How would you find a T-Rex in a tree? Police: -_- . If the treetops of the Bark-Trench survived the M.A.C.E., a T-Rex would be no prob. Police 4: Oh. (trollface) Police: Anyways.....Group Po, come with me. All policemen: Yes, Sir! Police: I like being called sir (smiles). Now go!!! (all policemen seperate) T-Rex: luckily they didn't check this hole! Now if i create anotheer shockwave in the city, the animals will cause chaos in the forest. In order to do that, I must retrace my tracks and remember what caused the schockwave.................Gah! I can't remember! Right now let's just focus on getting out of here. Peter: REN!!!!! Little Girl: who are you wooking fuh? Peter: huh? Oh, me wooking fuh Wen. Little Girl: Wen? Peter: mhmm Little Girl: May I help wook fuh him? Peter: yah, he's a giant mean T-Rex, with... Little Girl: Uh-oh (almost starts crying) Peter: yah, he's a giant NICE T-Rex, with huge teeth and claws, OK? Little Girl: Okay! (skips away) Peter: why'd I even tell her? -_- Police 8: a you sure you dont know where "Rex" is? Peter: No!!!!!! Police 8: Hmmm.......don't act suspicous. (leaves) Little Girl: (comes back) I found Wex! Peter: Yah, you found Rex! (tries to smile) Little Girl: lemme show you! Peter: (attempts to hide) Little Girl: Police! I found Wex! Peter: OK! OK! (follows the girl) T-Rex: im almost out of the whole...... Peter: REN!!!! T-Rex: DAD!!!! WHOA!!! (falls back in whole and curses) Peter: oops. T-Rex: I'm stuck again. Peter: i know. Little Girl: I can help! (manipulates the Earth to push Rex up) Peter and T-Rex: HOW'D YOU DO THAT!!!! Little Girl: We'll my name is Skilite. Im an Geocrustian from Geomant. T-Ren: (detransforms) so, do you live here, or.... Skilite: Oh no. I just go aaround different planetsa and explore. My favorite places so far was here and Pyros. Ren: KEWLNESS!! Skilite: So what's the plan? Ren: to wh- oh! I don't know! Skilite: I have a plan. Ren: why didn't you just tell us? Skilite: I was gonna see if you had another plan. Ren: Ok. Now tell us! Skilite: I'm gonna make an earth wall, which (starts whispering the plan) (Skilite makes an Earth Wall, surounding all animals) (Ren transforms to Wavestream and creates a sound wave, making all animals go wilder and wilder) (Peter keeps shooting fake-bullets at the animals, making them go even wilder) Skilite: Now keep them wild. WaveStream: how long? Skilite: I don't know. Just keep them wild. 3 hours later WaveStream: IT'S 1:00 IN THE MORNING!!! (Peter falls asleep, with a rabbit jumping on his head) Skilite: wait for it....... Ren: ....... Skilite: ....... Ren: come on! (all animals get tired and fall asleep) Skilite: i'll bring'em back to the forest. looks like you need some rest. Ren: Ok. what'll happen if they wake up? Skilite: don't worry. they forget what happened in their sleep. Ren: so will my dad. (both laugh) Skilite: By Ren! Ren: see yah! *WaveStream debuts. *Skilite debuts. *The police still continue the search for the T-Rex. Category:Ren X